


Squabbling Spies

by Lillithorn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Peggy and Steve are on an op, but Peggy's head is not fully in the game. Her attention is split between the mission at hand, and the fact that Steve has been pulling away from her ever since she suggested they move things forward. Or has he?





	Squabbling Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/gifts).



> Prompt fill for Agent Carter Valentines 2019.
> 
> Prompt (paraphrased): silly arguments between couples and flirty banter. 
> 
> Ok. I tried my hand at a silly couple argument with flirty banter. This was outside my wheelhouse and I really appreciated the challenge of filling this prompt. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

The museum's second floor was as majestic as its first. It was almost romantic.  _ Almost _ , because Peggy couldn’t appreciate anything romantic through her seething frustration.

Steve was nonplussed. He smiled at her before breaking off to the left as planned. Peggy took a deep breath and focused on the op at hand. She crouched low, tightened her double grip on her handgun, and proceeded warily down the right corridor. She peeked behind displays and slid gracefully around sculptures. Their intelligence told them they were not expected, but she never ruled out the possibility of an ambush. 

“Left quadrant clear. How’s it looking Peggy?” Steve’s voice came through her ear piece interrupting her scan. Sometimes she hated Stark tech. But only because she really didn’t want to be on this op with Steve right now. And she definitely didn’t want his disembodied voice in her ear.

“Still working on it.” Peggy clipped.

“Need help? I’m on my way.” He added without waiting for a response.

What was even the point of asking if she needed help? “No. I can handle it. Just because you gave me the half of the floor full of displays and figures, and yourself the half that’s an open lobby displaying wall art, doesn’t mean you can rush over here and save me from my task. I just need more time. I’m more than capable of doing my job.” She whispered as low as her temper allowed. He had been practically ignoring her all week, and now he was all up in her business.

“Of course you’re capable. Is that what this is really about? What’s gotten into you tonight?” Steve asked.

“Yes. Of course it is.” She answered succinctly. She knew it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t, but she wouldn’t tell him that. It was really because it was Valentine's day and he hadn’t mentioned it once. And because exactly one week ago, she asked him if he was ready to move in with her. She wasn’t surprised when he clammed up and then tried to recover by insisting he was just caught off guard because he is just so happy with how everything is now that he couldn't even think about changing it. _ Even for the better _ , he had quickly amended.

She hadn’t made him dangle on that hook much longer. She told him to think about it and gave him a quick kiss before leaving for work.

That was a whole week ago. And he hadn’t even given her a small sign that he was even thinking about it. In fact, she had barely seen him all week. He kept telling her how busy he was with work. But she was suspicious he was dodging her. He kept taking calls in another room and hanging up suddenly when she entered.

Now they were partnered up on an op, trying to catch the Hydra agents they suspected had been casing this museum for unknown reasons.

A loud sound pulled her out of her musings.

“Peggy?”

She quickly scanned the room as she ducked behind a bronze statue for cover. “I’m clear. I think it was directly above me. Third floor. Guest exhibit.”

“Agreed,” Steve was now next to her looking up.

“Let’s do this.” Peggy said with a smile. Her love for her job and thrill of the chase had overtaken her home life frustrations that previously seeped into the op.

On the third floor, two Hydra agents were using some kind of tech to move a giant crate that was way too large, and obviously too heavy for them to move on their own. But it must have been a prototype, because it‘s hold on the crate ebbed and flowed resulting in the crate floating off the ground a couple inches and then crashing back down in a heavy thud every few seconds.

“Keep it steady,” the female agent bit out with negative patience.

“I’m trying,” the short man holding a controller responded nervously.

Peggy began circling along the perimeter looking for her opportunity. When she saw it, she took it. She used the crate for visual cover from the female agent as she snuck up behind the man. With a quick kick, the controller flew from his hands and skidded across the floor. She had her pistol pointed at him before he realized what had happened. After confirming Steve had apprehended the other agent, Peggy secured the remote control and her captive. 

After backup arrived to close the case, Steve moved his attention from the Hydra agents and back to Peggy. “That was very dangerous. You should let me take chances like that.”

“Oh, you care now?” the question just slipped out of Peggy. It was so unlike her, but was fueled by a week of insecurity that was also unusual for her. But being so vulnerable as to ask him about next steps and getting nothing in return had her out of sorts.

“Of course I care! I wouldn’t have insisted you be assigned as my partner on this op if I didn’t care.” Steve said gently. 

“You did?” She was shocked.

“Yes. I’ve been so busy. I know you understand the necessity for secrets in our work, but it’s still so hard to work such long hours and have no stories I can share from them. How cold I must sound when I tell you my day was just ‘fine’. It was more than fine, of course, but it’s also classified.”

“I know the feeling. I feel like such a bore at parties. I have no silly anecdotes. If a story is interesting enough to tell, I probably can’t tell it.” Peggy agreed. She took a step closer to him. “It was nice to see you today,” she added with a smile. Her frustration soothed for the moment.

“Well I hope you haven’t gotten your fill of me,” he said softly. He handed her a card. “Meet me here at 9.  He gave her a kiss and went to tie up loose ends.

Peggy looked at the note. Oh! What a fancy restaurant choice. The other agents could finish up. She headed straight home to get ready.

Peggy arrived at the restaurant. She knew she looked fantastic, but that sentiment reflected back at her from Steve’s eyes caused a warm glow to light her whole being.

“Hel-,” Steve cleared his throat before trying again. “Hello Peggy.” He stared at her a moment longer before snapping out of it and frantically rushing to her side of the table to pull out her chair.

“Thank you,” Peggy answered. 

She was comforted by how easily they fell under the romantic spell of the restaurant. Their small talk was flirty. The food was delicious. The low violin music settled around her like a much needed hug.

“Happy Valentines Day, Peggy.” He handed her a small gift box.

She slowly opened it. It was a novelty key chain with two charms on it. One of a cupid with a bow, and one with a heart that had an arrow through it.

“This is . . . “ she started, not at all knowing how to finish her sentence.

“Incredibly cheesy, I know.” Steve cut in saving her. “But you’ll need a new key chain to put our new keys on.”

Her head snapped up.

He smiled. “I’ve been interviewing real estate agents all week. And I have an apartment tour set up for tomorrow. I hope you can get free. I’ve narrowed down the selection, but this is a choice we have to make together.”

“I had no idea you were even thinking about this, let alone taking steps.” Her eyes shined bright.

He smiled with pride. “Do you know how hard it is to keep secrets from a spy?” He shook his head. “You were relentless. Always ‘needing’ something from the room I was in as soon as I picked up a phone.”

It all fell into place. “Oh, splendid,” was all she could manage.

“Splendid? Anything else to add?” he said good-naturedly.

“Oh I have much more to say. But,” she looked around the restaurant for effect, “none of it really feels restaurant appropriate.” She added with a wink and a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast trying my hand at something a little new. :D As always, I want to hear your thoughts. Comment at will. :D All the best! -Lilly


End file.
